What's best for me?
by EzriaBeauty
Summary: What happens after Ezra tells Aria that he wants her to go to college by herself? Will she agree or will she turn down? THREE SHOTS (Ezria 5x17)
1. Chapter 1

**Aria POV**

''If we stay together, you might grow up to resent me, but if you take this time for yourself, there would be no regrets... ''

I looked at those beautiful blue eyes of him, not believing what he was saying. Ezra was joking, he couldn't be serious.

''Promise me you'll at least think about it'' He said looking at my eyes.

''Are you kidding me? ''

''I'm sorry, Aria, I don't think so...''

''There is no way I'll go to college without you ! Do you understand me ?''

''Aria, I only want what is best for you !''

''Well, this is definitively not the best for me !''

''Aria, I ruined your high school life... ''

''You didn't ruin anything, Ezra, A did !''

''I still think that in college you'll find someone better than me''

''I don't want to date those stupid guys in college, I want a caring man who cares about my happiness and who is here to help me and comfort me.'' I told him sincerely.

''You'll never have a future with me, Aria...''

''Why ?'' I asked confused.

''Because I'm wrong for you.''

Suddenly, tears began to fall down my cheeks. How could he be wrong for me ? He was perfect ! I never knew what love was before I met him. He was my soul mate. I wanted to marry him, to have children with him and to die with him.

I didn't care what others might think of us. I loved him and no one would change that. Not even A. I was just sad that Ezra thought he wasn't the perfect guy for me. He was.

''Get out...'' I told him crying.

''Aria, please, listen to me, I didn't...''

''GET OUT !'' I screamed.

''No, I won't ! I'm staying here !

''Ezra, go away, now !

''Aria, I'm letting you go by yourslef because I love you...''

I looked at him, surprised. When was the last time he told me that ? Months ago ! I really wanted to kiss him, but I restrained myself. He wasn't going to win !

''How can you say that after having said that you wanted me to go to college by myself ?'' I asked him.

''I... I don't know... I just...''

''Get out ! Now ! Don't make me say it again !''

Ezra looked at me and seeing me hurt, he decided to go away. Away from me. After the door locked, I began to cry heavily. The remains of our meal on the small table made me nostalgic, I thought about all the times we were happy together. We had fought to keep our relationship, I didn't believe that just because of the college, we separated. I don't even know if it was a break up.

I took the book he gave me and fresh tears appeared. I could not be depressed all my life for him. Maybe he was right, maybe I had to move on. I took my phone and called Hanna. After waiting a few minutes, she finally answered.

''_Aria ?_''

''Hi Hanna, I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me. I know there is a party at Noel's cabin.''

''_Wow, slow down, Aria. Did you just say that you wanted to go to a party ?_''

''Yeah.''

''_Are you ill?_''

''No, I feel good'' I lied.

''_Is Ezra ok with that ?_''

''Yes, he is, so do you want or not ?''

''_I don't know... It's weird, you don't even like parties, Aria. What made you change your mind ?_''

''Hanna, if you don't want, I'll go by myself !''

I hung up the phone. I knew that going to a party alone wasn't a good idea. Especially since I wouldn't be able to control myself when I would start drinking alcohol.

I went to my room to change clothes. I had to put something more appropriate for the party. For a ten minutes , I looked for the perfect dress until I found it . It was a tight black short dress. Ezra didn't know what he was missing . I was going to find a sexy guy and I would make him jealous, 


	2. Chapter 2

**Ezra POV**

I felt guilty ! I shouldn't have told her that. But if she stays with me, everyone will continue to judge us and I don't want that. She deserves to have a life without judgments, she deserves to be happy. Sitting on my couch, I was looking at a movie, not really interested in it. I always had in mind what I told her. What a fool I was ! I told her that, because I'd seen her happy with someone else than me : Jake. Even if I hated that guy, he was better than me. He was honest and he never wrote a book about her friend who wasn't dead anymore. If I could go back, I would not have written this book.

My stomach began to rumble. I walked over to the fridge to discover a lime pie. The last time Aria and I had eaten pie, it had ended up on my bed, tearing our clothes. I shook my head. I couldn't think about that. I had hurt her again. I was a bastard !

Someone knocked on the door and I looked up, confused. Who could it be at this hour ? It was midnight and a half. I walked to the door and opened it to find a girl with brown curly hair.

''Aria ?'' I asked.

She looked miserable. Her hair was a bit messed up and her mascara had run down her cheeks. She had red eyes from crying. Although it seemed that she had been run over by a truck, she was beautiful. Aria could have any appearance, I would always find her sublime. And with the short she was wearing, I struggled to resist.

''Aria… Are you ok ?''

''I… I…''

''What happened, honey ?''

''I… Can I come in ? Please.''

I let her come into my apartment. Aria walked to the couch slowly. She sat on it and looked at me. I walked calmly to her and sat beside her. Fresh tears ran down her cheeks. I stroked her cheek with my thumb to remove them.

''Why are you crying, Aria ? And why are you dressed like that ? Not that it displeases me, but why ?''

''I was… I was angry with you.'' She said taking my hands.

Suddenly, I smelt a strong odor of alcohol coming from Aria. Since when did she drink ?

''Aria… Have you drunk ?''

''A little bit…''

''How many ?''

''Two bottles of scotch and three beers''

''Holy crap… And you're still alive ?''

''Actually, I don't feel well…''

''Ok, if you want to throw up, don't do it on my couch, please.''

''I'll try…'' She said.

She looked so small, so sad. I wanted to take her in my arms, but I was afraid of her rejection.

''What exactly happened, Aria ?''

''I was angry with you… I decided to get out for fun…''

''Where ?''

''To a party at Noel's cabin.'' She answered, biting her lip.

I panicked for a moment. It was as if my head was putting the pieces together. If Noel had done what I thought to Aria, I would kill him.

''Aria… Did Noel hurt you ?''

''He tried to kiss me… But I rejected him. I went to this party to find someone with whom I could make you jealous, but when I saw all those guys around me, I was afraid… really afraid…''

''Did one of them hurt you ?''

''No… But, Noel was going to force me to… to…''

''Excuse me ?!''

''He did nothing… Hanna arrived in time to save me, it's her who bring me back to your apartment.''

''I swear I'm gonna kill Noel !'' I said.

''I'm so sorry, Ezra, I was angry with you… I shouldn't have…''

Aria began to cry even more. I knew she regretted what she had done. Fortunately, she was fine. After calming my anger, I gave her a hug. She cried harder. I felt her tears fall on my shirt, it would certainly be all wet, but it didn't matter to me. Aria continued to whisper 'I'm sorry', which made me think of the night I had been shot and told her the same thing.

''Aria, it's ok, it's not your fault. I pushed you to do that.''

''Yeah, but I shouldn't have…''

''It is not your fault.'' I said looking at her.

Aria nodded, a small smile appeared on her face. She was so beautiful.

''You must be really tired… You want to take a shower first ?'' I asked her.

''There is only one thing I want right now.''

Before I could realize it, Aria kissed me hard. She tasted like alcohol, but that didn't bother me. We shared a passionate kiss that lasted an eternity. Aria began to unbutton my shirt slowly, while I kissed her neck. I heard little moans coming from Aria, and god, how that was extremely sexy ! My shirt fell to the ground, while Aria touched my chest. Her hands rested on my scar, I stopped kissing her. She caressed my scar slowly, making me tremble softly. When her hazel eyes met mine, she attacked my neck with kisses.

I couldn't resist her, but I realized that she was drunk. I couldn't make love to her, she could regret it the next day.

''Aria, we should stop…''

She stopped kissing my neck to look at me with eyes full of desire.

''Why ?'' Don't you want me, don't you love me ?''

''No, that's not it. Of course I love you, but I don't want you to think that I'm taking advantage of you because you're drunk. We'll talk tomorrow. Go take a shower.''

Aria pouted and after dropping a last little kiss on my lips, she walked to the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aria POV**

I woke up with a terrible headache and not in my bed… I could be afraid if I didn't know who it belonged to. I could recognize the smell of his perfume on the sheets. It was me who had given it to him for Christmas.

Ezra was not in the apartment, and knowing him well, I knew he had probably gone to get something to eat. I didn't remember how I had landed here. All I could remember was entering Noel's cabin. After that, I couldn't remember anything and I was so scared to know what I could have done. I waited Ezra's return to know the thruth.

I didn't have to wait too long, ten minutes after I woke up, he entered the apartment with bags of food. I got up suddenly needing to know everything. But, I grimaced and sat back on the bed, having very sore head. Ezra put the bags on the counter and walked towards me.

''Hey, lie down…'' he told me.

''Ezra, what happened ? What am I doing here ? Why am I wearing your t-shirt ?''

''You don't remember anything, do you ?''

''Absolutely not… I don't even know if I did something wrong or…''

''Aria, you didn't. You were just upset, you went to a party, you were drunk and then Hanna drove you to my apartment. You didn't do anything wrong.''

''And then ?'' I asked.

''And then you came here, took a shower and fell into a deep sleep.''

I sighed in relief. I would have felt so bad if I had done something that would hurt Ezra. I wouldn't stand it.

I looked around me and saw that there were sheets on the couch.

''You slept on the couch ?'' I asked Ezra.

''Yes.''

''Great. In addition to bother you at night, I steal your bed…''

''Aria, it's ok.''

''Stop saying that's ok ! That's not ok !''

He looked at me before returning to the kitchen. He began to make pancakes while I was searching for my own clothes. I put them one and went to the door to leave. Ezra stopped making pancakes to look at me in confusion.

''Where are you going ?''

''Home.'' I answered.

''No, you stay. We need to talk.''

''About what ?! The fact that you want me to go to college without you ? Sorry, I prefer to go home in this case.''

I tried to open the door but I couldn't do it. It was locked. I looked at Ezra, who was smiling slightly.

''Give me the key !'' I told him.

''Come and get it.''

''Ezra, give me the key or I…''

''You what ?''

I didn't answer, not knowing what to say.

''So, now that we're locked up, we can finally talk.''

''I won't go to college, you'll never convince me to go.''

''But why ? Why don't you want ? You're a bright student !''

''Did you see my grades lately ?''

''Aria, they're not as good as before, but this is because a lot of things happened in your life, things that no other student has gone through.''

''Ezra… You don't understand, I can't go to college…''

''What do you mean ?'' He asked in confusion.

''I'm late…''

''What are you late for ? It's Saturday, Aria, there isn't school.''

''Are you kidding me ?''

''No, I'm not kidding you, it's Saturday.

''Ezra, you don't understand what I mean ! I'm late ! My period is late !''

Ezra froze. He looked at me with wide eyes.

**Ezra POV**

No, this couldn't be true. I didn't believe what my ears heard. How could I let this happen ?

''You're… You're pregnant ?'' I asked Aria, a little afraid of her answer.

''Yes…''

''How ? We were careful…''

''Two weeks ago, in the Brew.''

_Flashback_

''_Ezra, stop it, you'll make me miss the cupcakes !'' Aria said, while I was kissing her neck._

_We had to make desserts, because we would have guests at the Brew the day after. I had told Emily and Talia that they could go home, Aria and I, we would finish the rest. However, I was more busy kissing my girlfriend than cooking. Aria was extremely sexy when she was cooking, although she wasn't good at it._

''_Ezra, we have all night to do this, we must focus on the cupcakes.''_

''_They can wait.'' I whispered in her ear._

_I began to suck and bite her neck, causing her to moan. I wanted to give her a hickey to show all the guys that she wasn't single. I began to bite harder which made her loose control._

''_Oh my god, Ezra…''_

_When I had finished leaving my mark on her delicate neck, I kissed her passionately. We hadn't shared a moment like that for a long time, since I was working a lot and she had to concentrate on her studies. I had missed it._

_I pressed Aria against the counter and she climbed on ot. We could hardly breathe because of our passionate kisses. Aria couldn't stop moaning, which was music to my ears._

''_We really can't resist each other when there is food around us'' Aria said smiling._

_I smiled before unbuttoning her shirt. After a few minutes, our bodies were intimately connected and only our moans could be heard in the kitchen._

''Ezra, say something, scold me if you want or slap me, but do something, please !''

I looked into her eyes before kissing her gently. I was going to be a dad, I couldn't believe it, I was going to have a child with the love of my life.

''Thank you.'' I told Aria after I had broken the kiss.

''For what ?''

''For giving me what I always wanted. A family.''

''You see now why I don't want to go to college ?

''Yes, and I'll help you, Aria. I will help you taking care of our little girl or boy, if I'm still here after telling your father.

Aria giggled before kissing me again.

''I love you.''

''I love you too'' I said.

''Promise me you won't abandon me.''

''I promise.''

Aria snorted and grimaced.

''Ezra, what's that smell ?

''Oh shit, the pancakes !''

**I hope you enjoyed this fanfiction, don't hesitate to tell me what you thought about it and giving me ideas for fanfictions ! **


End file.
